


Play Boy

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	Play Boy

01  
　　舞池中央的人随着音乐跳舞、喝酒，张艺兴依靠在二楼的栏杆上看着舞池的那些人，其中有个身影走到了舞池中央，周围的人们都让出了空间给那个男人，男人跟着DJ的音乐跳舞，然而这个身影却也吸引住了张艺兴的目光。

「看什么呢？」朴灿烈搭上了张艺兴的肩，张艺兴只是静静地说了句「那个男人是谁？」

朴灿烈顺着他的视线朝舞池中央看了过去，仔细地盯着那个正在跳舞的男人说「喔，你说伯贤啊？」

「伯贤……这名字怎么好像在那听过？」张艺兴皱着眉说，朴灿烈笑着拍了拍他的肩「伯贤啊！隔壁班的那个边伯贤！」

「啊……原来是他啊…」张艺兴的视线始终盯着边伯贤的身影，朴灿烈嘴角勾起一抹笑的问「怎么？有性趣？」

张艺兴嘴角勾起一抹好看的弧度，但是却没有直接回答朴灿烈的问题而转身就走进了包厢，朴灿烈也跟在他身后走进了包厢继续和里面的那群朋友喝酒聊天。

在学校的时候，张艺兴对于他的第一印象其实并不是很好，边伯贤喜欢男人，这并不是什么秘密，所以总是能看到他身边的男孩几乎是两天就换一个，要是问当时还在念高中的张艺兴对于隔壁班的边伯贤是什么看法时，他会这么回答「花花公子。」

但是这个看法却是他撞见边伯贤和男孩在教室做爱这件事之后，当时的他为了拿遗落在教室的东西而特地返回学校，原本应该空无一人的教室却传来了奇怪的声响，他好奇的看了一眼，却被眼前所见的场景吓得不知所措。

边伯贤坐在讲桌上，男孩正埋首于边伯贤双脚之间，下半身的裤子早已被丢到一旁，认真的吸吮嘴里的东西，张艺兴想转身离开时却被边伯贤发现了，他紧盯着张艺兴的脸，嘴角上扬勾画出了好看的弧度，张艺兴低着头赶紧离开。

他永远都不会忘记当时边伯贤的眼神，仿佛就像……野狼找到新猎物时的模样，虽然朴灿烈是他和边伯贤之间的共同好友，但是张艺兴却选择离边伯贤远远的，越远越好的那种。

02  
　　张艺兴回到家才发现口袋里，有朴灿烈在散会时塞进他口袋里的纸条，上面写着一串电话号码，旁边写上了边伯贤三个字，张艺兴将纸条揉烂丢进了垃圾桶，什么也没多想，倒头就睡。

「干嘛？」电话吵醒了熟睡的张艺兴，看见来电显示写着朴灿烈便按下了通话键，电话另一头的朴灿烈说「待会一起吃饭吧？」

「……不吃。」张艺兴看了一下时间也才下午五点，拒绝了朴灿烈的邀约，他结束和朴灿烈的通话后翻身继续睡，然而另一头的朴灿烈看着眼前的边伯贤说「我并不觉得这么直接的靠近艺兴，他会接受你。」

「没关系，我可以慢慢让他接受我，反正他这一次也跑不掉。」边伯贤弯唇，朴灿烈看着边伯贤如此有把握的样子便说「不过我认识你这么久，我还是第一次看你这么执着。」

「他值得我这么执着。」边伯贤轻笑，朴灿烈一脸不可思议的说「花花公子这是要改邪归正啦？以后不玩了？」

「嗯？当然不玩了，但是是以得到他为前提。」边伯贤笑着回应朴灿烈的话，朴灿烈托颊望着他「花花公子的本性果然不是说改就改的。」

「我这只是把曾经放手的猎物拉回自己身边而已。」边伯贤轻笑，朴灿烈喝了口咖啡后说「不过……也许你这次成功的机率有70%吧。」

「嗯？怎么说？」边伯贤看着朴灿烈反问，朴灿烈回想了昨晚的事情后说「他昨天看到你了，甚至还主动问了我，你是谁。」

「然后呢？」边伯贤问，朴灿烈笑着说「他知道是你以后，不像以前一样很排斥你的样子，所以我觉得成功机率有70%，而且现在艺兴也不像以前一样那么单纯了好吗。」

「嗯－－放心吧，成功机率会是100%而不是70%。」边伯贤认真的说，朴灿烈对他做出了加油的手势，他知道边伯贤喜欢张艺兴，从高中时期就喜欢上了，所谓的一见钟情。

当时边伯贤的炮友是两天换一个，但是他却不敢轻易的和张艺兴说话，原本就想藉由朴灿烈的介绍下和张艺兴从朋友做起，但是被撞见在教室做爱的事情之后，张艺兴看到边伯贤就是躲得远远的。

即使朴灿烈从中想让他们两个认识也没办法，因为张艺兴发自内心的排斥边伯贤。

03  
　　张艺兴发现边伯贤最近总是会出现在他的周遭，就像现在这个朴灿烈筹办的同学会上，除了同班的人以外朴灿烈也邀请了边伯贤出席，当边伯贤出现在会场门口时，大多数的同学却也没太讶异，反倒是张艺兴却是拉着朴灿烈问「为什么他会在这？」

「伯贤跟班上几个人也认识啊，我就想说一起约了嘛！」朴灿烈指着站在不远处和几个人聊天的边伯贤说着，张艺兴听完后放下手上的酒杯就转身走出了会场，朴灿烈出声喊他「去哪？」

「厕所！」张艺兴头也不回的就走了出去，站在不远处的边伯贤看了他的背影，和周围的几个人说了几句话后也跟着走出了会场，然而将一切看在眼里的朴灿烈轻声呢喃「野狼要开始狩猎了吗？」

边伯贤走进去，就被站在一旁的张艺兴拉住衣领反压在了墙上，他看着压在自己身上的张艺兴，弯唇问「你这样把我压在墙上是想干嘛呢？」

「我才想问你最近老是出现在我周遭干嘛呢。」张艺兴出声反问边伯贤，只见眼前的人轻笑了一声之后出力反身将张艺兴压在墙上，俯下身在他耳边低语「想干你。」

「你……唔……！」张艺兴话还没说出口就被边伯贤堵在了嘴里，他的舌头也顺势探进了张艺兴微张的嘴里探索，勾缠上张艺兴的舌头吸吮，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角边流下。

张艺兴想推开边伯贤却碍于双手被他束缚着，边伯贤一手搂住张艺兴的腰不安分的从衣服下襬探入抚摸，冰冷的触感摸在温热的肌肤上让张艺兴下意识地想逃却逃不了，直到气息逐渐不稳时边伯贤才结束了这个吻，放在腰上的手出力搂住了全身发软的张艺兴。

边伯贤看着怀里正在喘息的人，将他抱到了洗手台上，让他依靠在镜子上，满脸通红的张艺兴勾起了边伯贤忍了许久的欲望，他凑上前伸舌舔舐掉张艺兴嘴角的唾液，双手粗鲁的扯开了他的衬衫，肌肤碰上冷空气让张艺兴轻颤，边伯贤亲吻他的嘴角后细吻向下，在锁骨处留下了一个鲜明的咬痕。

「别留下痕迹。」张艺兴想伸手推开边伯贤，他抬头对上了张艺兴的眼睛，眼里带着一丝的抚媚，就像朴灿烈说的，他早就不是当初那个撞见自己在教室做爱而落荒而逃的张艺兴了，边伯贤轻笑出声后继续啄吻向下，舌尖围绕着乳晕打转就是唯独避开了乳头，张艺兴伸手抚上另一边的乳头揉捏，甜腻的说着「舔它，嗯…」

边伯贤含住了乳头吸吮啃咬，伸手抚上张艺兴的手揉捏着另一边的乳头，张艺兴发出了难耐的轻哼，直到两边的乳头都被玩弄到充血挺立后，边伯贤啄吻向下，舌尖也跟着舔过张艺兴平坦的小腹，将张艺兴的裤子拉下，隔着内裤舔舐着被挑起欲望的性器，内裤被舔到湿了一片后他才将内裤脱去，释放出被束缚已久的性器。

舔了舔前端后，满意地将性器含进嘴里舔弄吞吐，舌头描绘柱身上突起的青筋，一手握住柱身底端套弄的同时也不忘把玩囊袋，张艺兴抚上边伯贤的发丝，索性闭上眼扭动腰部配合边伯贤的动作，弓起身抓住边伯贤的发丝轻颤的在他嘴里射了。

他昂起头眼神迷蒙的喘息，边伯贤凑上前亲吻他的唇，张艺兴主动地搂住了边伯贤的脖子回应，在唇齿交缠间尝到了精液的腥苦，他主动的拉起边伯贤的手指舔舐过后，伸舌描绘他的耳廓说「快点进来。」

伸手探到后穴轻压，分泌出的肠液成了最好的润滑，边伯贤细长的手指轻松的就探入了三指，柔嫩的嫩肉紧紧的包覆着边伯贤的手指，在内壁旋转按压，寻找着敏感点，按压到某处时张艺兴突然发出了一声诱人的呻吟，边伯贤弯唇将手指抽离后穴，握住柱身一个挺腰就将硕大的性器全数送进了张艺兴体内。

「啊哈──太大了──嗯──」和手指相比大上许多的巨物突然的进入让张艺兴的眼角泛出了泪水，边伯贤凑上前舔掉泪水温柔的说「待会会让你舒服的。」

等张艺兴稍微适应了体内的性器后，边伯贤才摆动腰际进行的抽插，一次又一次的冲撞都撞击在了他的敏感点上，整个洗手间里充斥着张艺兴魅惑又色情的呻吟，双脚主动的环上边伯贤的腰将他拉进，边伯贤托着他的臀将他抱起，让他背靠在洗手间的门板上用力的抽插，肠液混合边伯贤抽插的动作发出了啪啪啪的声响。

张艺兴忘情地扭腰配合着边伯贤猛烈的抽插，他凑上前主动吻了边伯贤，呻吟声被堵在双唇之间，不出一会后穴突然的缩紧，前端再一次昂首的性器射出了第二次的精液，溅到两人身上有说不出的色情，边伯贤也一个挺腰的将温热的精液射在了张艺兴体内，他抱着张艺兴，让他再一次坐在洗手台上，还在体内的性器再次肿大。

他看着张艺兴全身因情欲而泛上好看的粉色，满意的俯下身在他的锁骨、胸前留下一个又一个鲜明的印记后，张艺兴眼神迷蒙的喘息，边伯贤将他翻了个身面对着镜子，性器在体内转了一圈的触感让张艺兴发出了一声颤抖短促的喘息。

边伯贤将性器退出张艺兴后穴又一个挺腰将性器全数送了进去，张艺兴喘息的望着境子，从镜子反射里他看见了自己是如何被边伯贤进入，以及边伯贤望着自己时眼里的那份情感，他趴在冰凉的洗手台上扭腰配合边伯贤的抽插，边伯贤俯下身温柔地亲吻张艺兴的后颈，拦腰将张艺兴抱起让他整个依靠在自己身上，

从镜子反射里能清楚的看见那紫红的性器是怎么样在他体内进出抽插，一下又一下的抽插带出粉嫩的嫩肉后穴正一张一合的吸咬着那紫红的性器，后穴被顶到肠液一股一股的流出，配合着他的抽插发出了淫糜的水泽声。

「啊哈…好、好棒…嗯……伯贤──」张艺兴侧过头向边伯贤索吻，他吻上张艺兴的唇，下腹紧缩将体内的性器含得更紧，他全身发软颤抖，痉挛着吸咬绞紧体内的性器，闷声呜咽着达到高潮，精液溅上了镜子，边伯贤搂紧他的腰数次的抽插后再一次在张艺兴体内射出滚烫的精液。

高潮过三次的张艺兴失神的靠在边伯贤怀里，他让他坐在洗手台上，性器退出张艺兴的体内，精液顺着穴口流了出来，他抽了几张面纸将人身上擦拭干净后，用外套盖在他身上后将失神的张艺兴抱起，离开了朴灿烈筹办同学会的地方。

04  
　　张艺兴隔天是被痛醒的，他睁开眼后坐起身，皱眉环顾了四周陌生的摆设，转头看着一旁的边伯贤，才回想起了昨天在洗手间里激烈的情事，他伸手想拉开边伯贤放在他腰上的手。

「嘶──」张艺兴想起身却因为腰疼得让他喊出了声，原本以为还在熟睡的边伯贤却坐起身从后面抱住了他的腰，轻声的说「疼吗？」

「废话吗？要不换你让我干？」张艺兴就任由边伯贤抱着，边伯贤轻笑的用脸颊蹭了蹭他的肩「与其被干，我更喜欢干人。」

「巧了，我也是呢。」张艺兴轻笑的回应了边伯贤的话，他在张艺兴耳边低语「可是，我觉得你昨天好像挺喜欢被我干的。」

「倒是不坏。」张艺兴思考了一会后说，他也挺久没有享受过这样激烈的情事了，低下头看着胸前那些吻痕，他侧过头瞪了边伯贤一眼「不是说别留下痕迹吗？」

「留下痕迹才能证明你是我的。」边伯贤弯唇，眼里里是对张艺兴满满的喜欢，但是张艺兴却还看出了当初那个像是找到新猎物时的眼神「以你换炮友的速度，我很快就会被换掉了，又何必证明我是你的？」

「不换，所以你是我的。」边伯贤轻吻他的嘴角说着，张艺兴听到他的回答楞了几秒才开口「花花公子现在是说什么傻话呢？」

「我说，你是我的，我是认真的，而且我喜欢你。」边伯贤眼神笃定的回应，张艺兴对上边伯贤的眼睛说「从什么时候开始？」

「高中就对你一见钟情了。」边伯贤搂紧了张艺兴的腰说完后，又开口补充说道「原本想藉由灿烈的介绍和你从朋友做起，可是却被你撞见了那件事之后，你看到我就躲得远远的。」

「但是你那时候还是两天换一个炮友不是吗？」张艺兴反问，边伯贤在他耳边说「但是我在上那些人的时候，我脑海里浮现的是你，我想知道你在这种时候会露出什么样的表情。」

「原来，你在被干的时候是那么的诱人。」边伯贤说完后伸舌将张艺兴柔软的耳垂含进嘴里吸吮，搂在腰际的手也不安分的向下探去抚上了张艺兴的性器，反身就将张艺兴再次压在了床上。

05  
　　如果现在再一次询问张艺兴对于边伯贤的印象是什么的话，也许他还是会和高中时期的自己一样回答同样的答案「花花公子。」

只是在说完这个答案之后，却又会露出甜甜地微笑补充说道「虽然是个花花公子，但是现在却是一个只爱我的笨蛋边伯贤。」


End file.
